


Random Treebros Smutfic

by GunsAndSquips



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsAndSquips/pseuds/GunsAndSquips
Summary: Just some Treebros car sex. The usual





	Random Treebros Smutfic

Lust. Hunger. Desire. Need.

 

These were the feelings that Connor Murphy was currently experiencing. His boyfriend, Evan Hansen, had decided to wear a shoulderless sweater that day, and it turned Connor on more than anything else had ever done. Evan just looked so alluring, simply  _ angelic _ . Connor would give anything just to be able to pin Evan to the wall and completely destroy his innocence. But he couldn’t. Not while they were outside, anyway.

 

Evan was admiring the trees in the park, pointing to a few and saying things about them he found cool. Connor tried not to focus on how much cuter Evan became when he talked about what he was passionate about. “Geez, Hansen, if you like trees so much, you should just make out with one”

 

Evan stumbled over his words. “I-it was one time!” Connor gave him a joking shoulder punch before ruffling his hair. “It’s ok baby, I know” he snickered, trying to hide his blush. Evan gave an embarrassed chuckle, his face and shoulders staining a deep carmine colour. Connor just couldn’t take it anymore, that had pushed him over his limit. “Come on, we’re going home” he grabbed Evan’s hand and led him to the car. Evan looked confused, but followed.

 

The taller boy had barely locked the doors before saying “Fuck it” and kissing Evan deeply. Evan was surprised, to say the least, but kissed back eagerly. After a while, Connor pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Connor looked down at Evan, his gaze both caring and lustful. Evan, on the other hand, looked nervous. “Wh-what if someone sees us..?”

 

Connor chuckled deeply. “No need to worry about that, the windows are tinted~” he smirked. Evan was still a bit sceptical, but went along with it. Connor smiled. “Such a good boy~” he nibbled Evan’s exposed shoulders and collarbone. The shorter boy let out a few muffled moans. “M-Master, p-please…~”

 

“Please what?” the long-haired brunette teased, trailing his hand up and down Evan’s side. Evan bucked his hips in desperation. Connor tutted, wagging a finger. “That’s not an answer~”

 

Evan whimpered. “S-sir, please, touch me, fuck me, anything!~” Now, even if Connor was supposed to be teasing Evan, hearing the seemingly-innocent boy cuss was just too much for him. “You sure know how to make me listen to you, huh?~” he took off both of the boys’ pants. Evan looked at Connor 

with that one look that drives him  _ insane.  _ He practically tore their boxers off. “Prep or no?~”

 

Evan shook his head. “I-I’m still stretched from earlier…~” Connor smiled. “Lube?” Evan nodded. “Yes, Sir~”

 

Connor lubed his dick up before practically slamming in. Evan teared up a bit, so the taller boy decided to wait for him to adjust. He kissed Evan’s collarbone and shoulders 

a bit more, even biting and sucking a few times. “You’re being such a good boy for your master~” he purred. Evan smiled. “I-I try my best for you…~” Connor smiled and kissed the boy, softly but passionately. Evan kissed back, whispering something to Connor. “Y-you can move now…~”

 

Connor did so eagerly, not even bothering to go slow at first. He pounded in hard and fast, causing Evan to moan loudly. “A-ah, M-Master!~” Connor smirked. “Such a good boy~” he purred. “So obedient and eager for your master~” he trailed his hands along his boyfriend’s thighs. Evan shivered in pleasure. He searched desperately for something to cling onto, but all he saw was Connor. All his focus was on Connor. Nothing could distract him from his amazing boyfriend. 

 

Connor gripped Evan’s hips, pulling him down onto his dick. Evan squirmed in pleasure, practically screaming from the sensation. “M-MASTER, RIGHT THERE!~” He bucked his hips eagerly. Connor smirked, knowing he had just hit a jackpot. He sped up, thrusting into that exact spot at an inhuman speed and force. This drew Evan even closer to the edge. “M-may I please cum, Master?~” he bit his lip. Connor nodded. “Cum for me, baby boy~” 

 

Evan released all over their torsos, moaning out in pleasure. A tear or two flowed from his eyes, but Connor knew it wasn’t because it was hurting Evan, he was just having a crygasm as usual. Connor slowed down, guiding the smaller boy through it. Evan was panting hard, obviously having an amazing afterglow. Connor kissed his neck gently. “Think you can manage to keep going before I cum?” he asked caringly. Evan nodded. “A-*huff*-anything for y-you, M-Master~” he bit his lip.

 

Connor smiled. “Such a good boy~” he started to thrust quickly but gently, so as to not hurt his now-sensitive boyfriend. This time, Evan leaned in for a kiss, which Connor gladly gave him. Their lips moved in sync with their bodies, giving both the boys immense pleasure. Connor came deep inside his boyfriend without warning, biting and sucking on Evan’s collarbone. Evan moaned at the sensation.

 

Connor pulled out, admiring the view before him. Evan, his mesmerizing boyfriend, red-faced and panting with nothing but a now cum-stained shoulderless sweater covering his body. Evan smiled. “Th-that was fun…” he panted. Connor nodded. “Really fucking fun” Evan chuckled. “I’m tired, let’s sleep in the car…” he sighed.

 

Connor nodded and cuddled his adorable boyfriend. “Yeah, let’s…”

 

And so, both boys drifted off to sleep in the car. Another amazing experience in an unexpected place

 

**_{The end}_ **


End file.
